


Tales from Towa City

by perductus



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: DRAE Spoilers, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perductus/pseuds/perductus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories about what Touko and Komaru get up to after deciding to stay behind in Towa City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales from Towa City

As long as she got to sleep before Touko, Komaru’s nights were usually a peaceful affair. And most nights, she did get to sleep before Touko. In the morning, Komaru would wake to a catatonic Touko who grumbled of Komaru’s fidgeting, blanket stealing and apparent snoring (which was just _not true!)._ Many a time, Komaru suggested that Touko find another room to sleep in, since they were staying in an entirely empty hotel so nothing was forcing her to sleep in the same room, let alone the same bed as her but Touko stubbornly refused on the grounds that she was scared of the dark ( _“How could you forget such a crucial piece of backstory?”)_ and it was comforting to have someone else in the room, even if it was Komaru and her snores.

Komaru lay facing up at the ceiling, the blanket draped over her body up to her neck. Moonlight trickled in through the gap in the curtains, casting a sliver of light up the cracked wallpaper of the hotel room.

Curled up on her usual far side of the bed, Touko was still. Despite insisting on sleeping in the same bed as Komaru, Touko always made a point to sleep as far away as humanly possible from her friend. Komaru didn’t particularly mind. It would be awkward for them to sleep like sardines in a tin, and without being mean to Touko, the fact that she didn’t shower nearly as much as Komaru didn’t make her a very appealing bedmate.

‘Touko-chan…?’ whispered Komaru. ‘Are you awake?’

Silence. She could just be ignoring Komaru but usually there would be a sarcastic quip in the form of a response to that kind of question.

Komaru turned to squint across the bed. The gentle rise and fall of the blanket under which Touko lay implied that the girl was asleep. Hopefully that would mean a slightly less grumpy Touko when they arose the following morning.

Rolling onto her back again, Komaru shut her eyes. It had been two weeks since she and Touko chose to stay in Towa City. Some nights, Komaru wondered whether they had made the right decision… If they had gone home, Komaru could have spent time with Makoto again, maybe meet the rest of his friends, and live in peace. Instead, she and Touko lived vaguely on the edge, having to make do with inadequate living conditions and rustling for food wherever they could find it. While there wasn’t as much danger as before, there were still rogue Monokumas roaming around and the occasional homicidal adult who, during the hyped up battle with Monaca, had entered a crazed state of violence and was no longer thinking sensibly. There were also the crumbling infrastructure of the buildings in the city, a lot of which threatened to collapse the moment any human stepped foot inside them.

But Komaru and Touko had a job to do, which is why they remained behind. Clearing up the mess for which they were partially responsible. Gathering the “Remnants of Despair” and continuing to try and quash Junko Enoshima’s legacy. Once a degree of peace fell upon the city, they would be able to return to Future Foundation.

‘Mmmmm…’ From the other side of the bed, Touko murmured in her sleep. ‘Byakuya-sama…’

Komaru rolled her eyes and turned her back on Touko. Typical Touko Fukawa sleep talking. This is why it was better for her to go to sleep first, because otherwise she was subjected to Touko’s nighttime fantasies.

A whimper from the other side of the bed. ‘B-Byakuya-sama…!’

Komaru was starting to wish they’d forced Byakuya to stay in Towa City with them so that Touko could get her boyfriend fix or whatever. Maybe Komaru should have just locked them both in that cell he’d been in and left them to it.

She felt Touko wiggle behind her. Komaru screwed her eyes shut tighter and willed her body to sleep.

‘Y-Yes, Byakuya-sama… ahh… a-anything… for you…’ Touko’s monologue continued.

Next time they were out and about in the city, Komaru made a mental note to hunt down some headphones or earplugs.

The bed creaked and suddenly Komaru felt an arm wrapped around her middle and a body pressed up against her back. She stiffened, unsure how to react to this.

‘I l-love you, Byakuya-sama…’ Touko mumbled into Komaru’s back.

‘Okay…!!’ yelped Komaru, practically leaping from the bed and extracting herself from Touko’s grip, pushing her away.

Touko awoke and sat bolt upright in bed, eyes bleary. ‘W-What is it?!’ She exclaimed, clutching the covers and looking around the room. ‘Was it another g-ghost?’

‘No!’ said Komaru. ‘You were…’ How could she put it? ‘…having a dream. About Togami-kun.’

A smile blossomed on Touko’s face. ‘Aah… Yes, I remember…’

‘So do I,’ Komaru grimaced.

There was a pause.

‘Why are you standing there?’ asked Touko, the blissful expression slipping away to make room for a sneer.

 _Because you were cuddling me like I’m your boyfriend which is just really awkward._ ‘Well…! Komaru huffed. ‘… You know what, nevermind.’ She climbed back into bed and Touko had the grace to shuffle back over to her side. ‘Just go back to sleep.’

‘Okay, okay, no need to be so cranky…’ said Touko, snuggling back under the sheets.

Just before Komaru’s head hit her pillow, an idea struck her. She got back out of bed and stomped over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room.

‘What are you…?’ Touko sounded highly suspicious.

Komaru opened it and retrieved one of the spare pillows. She beat it against the wall until it was sufficiently free of any insects that might have made nest inside it, then walked round to Touko’s side of the bed and shoved it into her arms.

‘Why are you giving me a pillow?’ asked Touko, wrinkling her nose.

‘It’s something for you to cuddle,’ said Komaru. ‘I think you’ll need it.’

Touko protested. ‘I’m not a child, I don’t need a damn teddy bear…!’

Komaru ignored her and hopped back into her side of the bed. ‘Goodnight, Touko-chan.’

The blankets rustled, then stilled.

‘… Night, Komaru.’

The following morning, Komaru went on a hunt for rooms in the hotel that had two separate beds.


End file.
